Three Hearts Can't Beat As One
by ScandalousDreaming
Summary: Two women that live on different coasts fell in love with the same man, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. One is engaged to him, while the other one is pregnant with his baby. What happens when the two women come face to face with the man in the middle? Olitz endgame.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I'm back, only with a one shot this time. This is my first one shot, so take it easy on me lol. I hope you enjoy!**

To say that Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III was living a complicated life would be the understatement of the year. At thirty years old, Fitz was a successful corporate law consultant for his father's firm. Fitz loved his job, not only because he got to work for his father, but he got to travel a lot, and he always managed to get the job done. Fitz had the looks and the charm. He was smooth and could charm the pants off of anyone with ease. Many definitely fell victim to his good looks and way with words. He knew how to talk to people and capture their attention. He would have made a great politician if he was interested in politics. Fitz took great pleasure in what he did for a living. He enjoyed the salary he received that allowed him to live a comfortable lifestyle, which he was already accustomed to since his family was wealthy. Well, his father was wealthy from owning the most prestigious corporate law firm in California.

Fitz, like anyone else that worked for Grant Consulting, had to earn his paycheck. He attended Harvard Law, where he received his Associate's, Bachelor's, and Master's. Once Fitz finished school, he started working at Grant Consulting. Big Jerry, however, didn't just give Fitz a job because he was his son. He interviewed him and made sure that he was qualified for the job. Fitz also didn't want the job handed him or any kind of special treatment. He had to work hard to get to where he was today. It was good that he and Big Jerry were on the same page. Big Jerry was proud of the work his son accomplished and hoped that in a few years he could finally retire, leaving his firm for Fitz to take over. For right now though, Fitz wasn't quite ready to take on such a big responsibility and they both knew that.

Fitz needed to get his personal life sorted out before he took over Grant Consulting. At the moment, he was engaged to Melanie "Mellie" Crenshaw. She and Fitz met at one of his father's business dinners. Mellie was a lawyer that worked for Langston and Beene Law Firm. She was a no nonsense, ruthless lawyer and caught Fitz' attention. Her tough as nails persona turned him on. They had been together for five years and Fitz proposed eight months ago. He felt satisfied with his decision to make Mellie his wife. She was perfect for him and he loved her. She was beautiful, intelligent, independent, successful, well respected, knew how to communicate with people, and looked good on his arm.

The only flaw Mellie had was her inability to bear children. Well Mellie considered that her only flaw and figured that that was going to be a problem in their relationship. Fitz had assured her that she was more than enough for him and would take whatever she was able to give him. It didn't bother him that she couldn't carry his child. He meant what he said for the first three years of their relationship. However, that all changed when he met someone else. Fitz had been carrying on in another relationship for the past two years with Olivia Pope, a twenty- two year old college student. She lived on the east coast in New York, where she attended New York University for nursing.

She and Fitz met at the restaurant she worked at. Fitz had been in New York for business and was meeting a friend for lunch. Olivia had been their waitress. When Fitz laid eyes on her for the first time, his heart skipped a beat. He swore he had never seen, let alone met a woman as breathtakingly beautiful as Olivia. Of course Fitz had to make a move before another man, like his friend Andrew, who had also been eyeing her, did. He put on the Grant charm, which Olivia fell for, but she also reluctantly turned him down. Fitz hadn't been expecting that at all, which made her even more appealing to him. Olivia tried to play hard to get and Fitz eagerly accepted her challenge, if it meant he got to have her at the end of the day. Long story short, he eventually got her after she made him jump through some hoops. Olivia liked that Fitz was persistent and finally gave in.

After their second date, they became a couple. Olivia knew that Fitz was a corporate law consultant and his job's description required him to travel a lot, so she understood when he had to leave. She knew everything there was to know about him, except for one small detail… HE WAS ALREADY TAKEN BY ANOTHER WOMAN that lived on the other side of the country. Fitz was going to break things off with Olivia before things got too serious between them, but he couldn't. He loved being with her. She brought out a completely different side of him that he wasn't aware existed before her. She brought the open, carefree, goofy side of him out. They always had a good time together and rarely ever argued.

Another reason why Fitz didn't want to break up with Olivia was because his pride wouldn't allow him to do so. He had a jealous, possessive side to him that hated the thought of another man with his girl. He didn't want to view Olivia as a piece of property that he owned, but he had to claim her somehow. Fitz didn't plan for things to go as far as they did, but he started catching feelings, which turned into something much deeper. He fell in love with her. He loved her, but he felt the same exact way for Mellie. Fitz did his best commuting from coast to coast. Majority of the time he lied about going away on business to spend time with the women in his life. Fitz wasn't the typical two timing dog, most cheaters are. He really loved both women. He knew that didn't justify what he was doing and he wasn't using it as an excuse, it was just how he genuinely felt.

Fitz didn't want to lose either of them, but knew it was only a matter of time before he had to let one of them go. Which one, he had no idea. He would cross that bridge when he got to it, regardless of the many warnings he received from his family and friends. Everyone knew about his 'situation'. His parents were the first to find out, well they found out when Fitz told them about his relationship with Olivia. Of course, they didn't approve of his way of living and told him that it would catch up to him if he didn't end things with one of the women soon. Fitz' mother Julia, even slapped him in hopes of knocking some sense into him. Even though his parents disapproved with his choice of living, they agreed to fly to New York to meet Olivia. They instantly fell in love with her and understood why Fitz felt the way did about her and didn't want to let her go, but they still didn't approve of what he was doing.

Fitz then introduced his younger sister, Jenelle, to Olivia and the two of them hit off right away, partially because they were the same age and had a lot in common with each other. Jenni, as everyone called her, wasted no time expressing how much she liked Olivia to her older brother. She told him she liked Olivia a million times more than she liked Mellie when he asked what she thought of Olivia. Fitz' friends also immediately took a liking to Olivia because they said she was "laid back and not uptight like Mellie." Fitz was happy that his family and friends adored Olivia as much as he did. Fitz also got the pleasure of meeting Olivia's parents and older brother Elijah Jr. or as he liked to be called E.J. and her closest friends Abby and Quinn. Fitz didn't need to put on his charm for Olivia's family or friends because they naturally took a liking to him.

Fitz was happy that both of their families and friends approved of them and their relationship. However, that still didn't change the way he felt about Mellie. He felt guilty for paying so much attention to Olivia and his unfaithfulness, so he proposed to her. He had no idea why he made such a rash decision, but he couldn't take it back especially since Mellie excitingly accepted his proposal and told everyone they knew about their engagement that same day. All the people that knew about both of Fitz' relationships, wasted no time calling him offensive names and cursing him out. His only response was that he proposed in a moment of weakness, which was true. Mellie had been bringing up the topic of marriage for a while and his guilty conscience ate at him to a point where he finally just relented. Proposing to Mellie was just the first idiotic decision Fitz made.

The second one, was when he went back to New York and told Olivia that he wanted her to have his baby. At first she thought he was joking, but the look on his face told her he was dead serious. He wanted to get her pregnant. Olivia listed all of the reasons why then wasn't a good time for them to have a baby. She was only twenty- two, still in college, which was very expensive, she lived in a dorm with her friends and had no space for a baby, they weren't married, he was always traveling and only in New York for a couple of days at a time, and she didn't want to be labeled as the girl who got knocked up by a successful older white man to trap him. Fitz assured her that he would take care of everything financially and not to worry about anything else. She considered the idea and realized by the time she had their baby, she would have already graduated college and could take a year off before going to work. Fitz also bought an apartment for them to show how serious he was, so the few days he spent in New York, they made love nonstop. At that point, Fitz stopped thinking with his brain and started thinking with his heart.

Two weeks later, Olivia called up Fitz with the exciting news. Fitz was ecstatic. Again, his family and friends raised hell for his poor decision making, at the same time, they couldn't help but be happy for him. His sister and friends were relieved that he was at least having a baby with Olivia and not Mellie. Everyone was excited to meet Baby Grant. When Olivia was five months pregnant, she and Fitz found out the sex of their baby. They decided to keep the sex of their baby a surprise. Their families and friends would have to wait to find out until the baby was born. Over the course of Olivia's pregnancy, Fitz had been there for her as much as he possibly could. He managed to be at every doctor's appointment.

On the few nights Fitz spent with Olivia, he would stay up with her on the ones Baby Grant refused to settle down enough for her to go to sleep. Even when he wasn't with her, he would stay up, talking to her on the phone. There was no doubt in Olivia's mind that Fitz would be a great father. She fell more in love with him every time she watched him interact with their unborn child. She loved seeing him so happy. Fitz was glowing more than Olivia was and she was the pregnant one.

Now three months later, a very pregnant Olivia was standing in the doorway of her and Fitz' bedroom watching as her boyfriend of two years yet again packed for another one of his business trips. Her arms were folded across her chest with her bottom lip poked out in a childish pout. When Fitz finished packing his bags, he looked over at Olivia staring at him with a sad face. He walked over to her and cupped the sides of her face, leaning down to kiss her forehead before resting his forehead against hers.

"I don't want you to go." Olivia said with a sniffle, while wrapping her arms around his torso.

Her hormones had been making it hard for her to let Fitz leave without breaking down.

Fitz wrapped his arms around her shoulders, engulfing her in a big, warm bear hug.

"I know Livvie, I don't want to go either."

"Do you have to?" Olivia pulled back her head to look at him.

Fitz gave her an apologetic look, "I'm sorry babe but you know I do. It's my job. I'll only be in California for two days then I'm coming back here for the baby shower then I have to go back to California to settle a few things and then I'll be back here with you so we can meet our little one. We already talked about this, remember?"

"Yeah but I hate it when you leave, even it's only for a day." Olivia didn't care that she sounded extremely needy. She got a pass because she was very pregnant and hormonal.

"I hate it when I leave too Livvie but when the baby comes, I'll be here all the time. No work, no traveling, no nothing. My only focus will be on you and our baby. You two are my everything" Fitz reassured her.

He rubbed his hands down her arms and rested them on her large baby bump.

"You promise?" Olivia asked in childlike voice with the same pout on her face.

Fitz couldn't help but smile at adorable she looked when she pouted. He leaned down and gently pecked her lips.

"I promise."

* * *

Fitz' plane landed in California hours later. He immediately headed over to his parents' home, instead of dropping his bags off at his place first.

"Mom! Dad!" He called out when he entered the very large home.

"We're in here darling!" He heard his mother call back.

Fitz walked in the direction in which her voice came from and found his parents in the dining room, having lunch. Big Jerry was sitting at the head of the table eating a hamburger, while Julia sat in the chair beside him eating a salad. Both were drinking water to wash their food down with.

"Hi mom. Dad." Fitz greeted them.

He walked over to where they were seated, giving his mother a hug and kiss on the cheek and gave Jerry a hug before sitting down in the empty chair on the other side of his father, across from his mother.

"Hey Fitz honey, are you hungry?" Julia asked as soon as he sat down. "I'm sure Marta won't mind making you something. Marta!"

"Yes Mrs. Grant?" Marta asked, entering the dining room.

"Can you please make Fitz something to eat? What would you like sweetheart?"

"No mom, I'm fine. I already ate not too long." Fitz said, patting his stomach for emphasis. "Also, I don't want to be a bother to Marta."

"Are you sure? It's no problem for me at all." Marta said kindly.

"I'm positive." Fitz replied.

"Would you like a beverage at least?"

"Uh sure, I'll have a scotch. Thanks Marta." He answered politely.

Marta gave him a quick friendly smile before going to get his drink. In all honesty, she loved working for the Grant family. They weren't the typical stuck up rich family. They were really kind and down to earth people. Marta had been working for the Grants since FItz was born. She started off as Fitz' nanny and then Jenni's when she was born. Once the Grant kids became too old to have a nanny, she became the housekeeper for the family, which was no problem for her. She received great pay and benefits, she was allowed a paid week off for the holidays to spend time with her family, and all around enjoyed her job.

"Fitz, you look tired." Julia observed.

Fitz looked as if he hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep last night, which was semi accurate. He was only able to get about two hours of sleep after spending majority of the night making slow passionate love to Olivia since their baby decided to practice its soccer skills.

"Yeah, Baby Grant kept Olivia up for most of the night and I stayed up with her." Fitz replied as Marta handed him his drink. He thanked her before she left the dining room again.

"Oh how is Liv and our unborn grandchild that you refuse to tell us the sex of?" Big Jerry asked excitedly from the mention of Olivia and his first grandchild, causing Fitz to playfully shake his head.

"Liv's good and so is our baby." He said as he took a sip of his drink.

"That's good. When did you get back?"

"Not too long ago. I actually came straight here from the airport."

"How long are you going to be here for?" Big Jerry asked. He finished the rest of his hamburger and wiped his mouth, waiting for his son's response.

"I'll be here for two days then I'm flying back to New York for the baby shower then I'm flying back here to finish some business before flying back to New York in time for Liv's due date." Fitz said. He was already tired just thinking about how much traveling he'll be doing.

"Sounds like you're a busy man." Julia stated.

Fitz nodded in agreement, "That I am."

"What about Mellie?" Jerry asked, somewhat changing the subject.

Fitz furrowed his eyebrows and shrugged, "What about her?" He countered with the same question.

"Where does she fit into your plans?"

"She doesn't. I'll just tell her what I've been telling her." He answered nonchalantly.

"What that you're away on business? Come on Fitz. You're going to be in New York with your girlfriend and newborn baby for god knows how long while your fiance is here. How long is that supposed to work?" Jerry questioned his son.

"I'll tell her that the case I'm on is complicated and that I'll have to stay in New York until everything is settled."

Big Jerry shook his head, "This is absolutely ridiculous and unacceptable. You need to break things off with one of them." He declared firmly.

Fitz sighed and took another sip of his scotch.

"Don't you think I already know that, I know okay? I can't just... I love both of them too much to let either of them go."

"Tell me this, do you want to have a baby with Olivia?" Jerry asked, leaning forward in his chair.

Fitz answered right away without hesitation, "Of course I do. We're about to have a baby in a few weeks. What kind of question is that?"

"I was just asking. So you want to have a baby with Olivia, then tell me this then, do you want to marry Mellie and spend the rest of your life with her?"

"I proposed didn't I?" He asked defensively.

"You didn't answer my question. Do you want to marry Mellie and spend the rest of your life with her?" Jerry repeated his question, this time slower.

Fitz didn't answer right away. He thought for a moment before he was able to come up with an answer.

"Mellie and I have been together for five years." He stated, again dodging the question.

"It's a yes or no question Fitz. Do you want to marry her." Julia chimed in.

Fitz looked at both of his parents and they could see indecisiveness written all over his face. Fitz opened his mouth to answer the question, but closed it when he couldn't find an answer to give. He honestly was not sure if he was ready to make that commitment, well at least to Mellie anyway.

"I love her." He finally said after some time had passed.

"That still doesn't answer my question." Jerry stated irritably.

"I love her." Fitz strongly reiterated.

"But are you in love with her?" Julia countered.

"Why are you both questioning me?" Fitz asked, getting upset with the whole twenty- one questions.

"Because you can't keep this back and forth thing between these two women going. You are having a baby with one woman while you're engaged to another. How does that sound? You can't keep leading both of them on, telling them how much you love them and how they mean the world to you. Let's say you end up marrying Mellie and somewhere down the road, Olivia decides she tired of just being your girlfriend and the mother of your child. What if she wants more? What if she wants to get married? What are you going to do then?"

"The key word, if." Fitz said, instead of answering his father's question.

"Don't be smart Fitzgerald." Big Jerry growled.

"I don't know what the both of you want me to say. I want to do right by Mellie, Olivia, and my baby. I'm trying to be a good man."

"Well you sure as hell aren't acting like it. You can't have your cake and eat it too, it doesn't work like that. You need to choose which woman you want to be with before they find out about each other and you end up with neither of them."

"They won't find out about each other." Fitz said assuringly. "Besides I don't know which one I want to be with."

"Let me put this situation in perspective for you. You proposed to Mellie to keep her and impregnated Olivia to keep her. In my opinion, you already chose which woman you want to be with." Jerry said with Julia nodding her head in agreement to what he was getting at.

Fitz just looked at his parents with a confused expression on his face. He didn't think he chose the woman he wanted to be with or else they wouldn't be having this conversation.

Jerry rolled his eyes at his son's stupidity.

"It's Olivia. The woman you chose to be with is Olivia." Fitz scrunched his eyebrows at his father's conclusion. "Think about, you were willing to give a part of yourself to her to keep her in your life. I know Mellie is unable to have children naturally but still you wouldn't have gotten her pregnant if she could. If you really wanted to keep Mellie, you would have already married her. Deep down you know Olivia is the woman you really want to be with."

"Also you're a different person when you're with her. I've observed you around both women and you always seem happier around Olivia." Julia revealed.

Fitz thought about what both of his parents said. He allowed his father's words to sink in and realized he trapped Olivia by having her have his baby, which was the reverse of the cliche. Usually it's the young woman who purposely gets pregnant to trap the guy instead of the guy purposely knocking her up to keep her a part of his life. He then focused on his mother's words and had to admit that he did have a better time with Olivia than Mellie. Fitz imagined his life in the future with both women. He could see him and Olivia raising a family and growing old together. For Mellie, he only saw them in the present time. His parents were right, he did already choose Olivia, but denied his feelings because he was afraid of hurting Mellie.

"You guys are right. Olivia is the woman I really want to be with." Fitz admitted for the first time to himself out loud.

"You need to break your engagement off with Mellie then." Julia stated what Fitz already knew.

"I know, I just don't know how to do it without breaking her heart." Fitz sighed heavily, leaning back in his chair.

"Tell her the truth. You love her but you're not in love with her and can't see yourself spending the rest of your life with her." Jerry said, making it sound as if it's the simplest task in the world.

"Okay I will but I'll do it when I return after the baby shower. That way I have a few days to prepare." Fitz agreed.

"That's fair enough."

"Well I better get going. I have so much to do. I'll talk to you two later. You guys are coming to the baby shower right?"

"Of course." Julia answered for both her and her husband. "Bye sweetheart."

"Bye mom. Bye dad." Fitz waved to the both of them as he walked out of the dining room.

* * *

"Hey Fitz." Mellie greeted him when he entered their bedroom and collapsed on the bed next to her after a long day. "You look as if you're about to pass out."

"That's because I am." He responded with his eyes closed.

"You should really take some time off of work before you have a heart attack due to so much stress." Mellie suggested.

"I know. I will soon."

"Are you okay?" Mellie asked, setting the book she was reading on the nightstand next to their bed before turning her attention back to Fitz.

Fitz opened his eyes and looked at Mellie looking at him strangely. "Yeah I'm fine, why do you ask?" He asked.

"Just making sure." She said, moving off the bed.

Mellie went in the closet, only to return a few seconds later with a suitcase fully packed.

"What are you doing?" Fitz asked, while sitting up on his elbows.

"Oh I didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" He tried to hide the nervousness in his voice. He thought she may have somehow found out about Olivia and was leaving him.

"My mom's friend's daughter is having a baby shower and she invited us. Even though we've never met, I'm still welcomed to go so I decided to take off of work for a couple of days to visit my mom and go to the shower. I'll be leaving shortly to go to the airport."

Fitz let out a subtle sigh of relief, "Okay well have fun." He said, falling back on the bed.

"Thanks." She leaned down and kissed his lips. "Bye. I love you and will see you in a few days." Mellie said as she grabbed her suitcase and walked out of their bedroom.

"Why is everyone having baby showers this month." Fitz muttered to himself, but shrugged off the thought and closed his eyes, hoping to succumb to sleep.

* * *

Olivia threw her head back in laughter. She was sitting at a table, talking to Abby, Quinn, and Jenni. She was having the time of her life just sitting there, talking with her girls, while nursing a nice cold cup of cranberry juice at her baby shower, which was being held in a ballroom at the Jade Hotel. Even though she was enjoying spending time with her friends, she couldn't help but glance at Fitz from time to time. Olivia really missed him when he was gone.

She smiled as she watched her man talking to the guys about whatever men talked about and drank his beer. She had to admit that he looked mighty fine in his blue polo that complimented his eyes, tan khaki pants, and brown loafers. He too was laughing at something his buddy Diego said, along with the rest of the guys. Olivia didn't realize she had staring for a long time until Fitz caught her and winked when they made eye contact. Olivia blew him a kiss, which didn't go unnoticed by any of her friends.

"Ugh, you two are sickening." Quinn was the first to say with a playful gag.

"No they're nauseating." Abby corrected.

"Sickening, nauseating, they're the same thing. Regardless they are both of them. My problem is Liv, you let my brother get you pregnant. You better hope my niece or nephew resembles you because my brother is an ugly troll." Jenni laughed and so did the other women.

"Jenni! Fitz is not an ugly troll. I think he is very handsome." Olivia said, defending her man.

"You are blind by love to see how ugly really Fitz is." Jenni responded.

"Well you do look a lot like me so if I'm ugly that makes you hideous." Fitz said walking up to their table. He kissed a giggling Olivia before pulling up a chair from another table to sit between her and Quinn. He leaned back in his chair and threw his arm over the back of Olivia's.

"I hate you." Jenni declared to her brother.

Fitz only shrugged his shoulders at her.

"So what else have you ladies been talking about other than how handsome I am." Fitz asked, smirking at his sister who was giving him a dirty look.

"Babe they were making fun of us. They said we're sickening and nauseating." Olivia tattled, mimicking a little girl.

"Is that right?" He asked with raised brows and an amused look on his face.

"Uh huh." Olivia giggled at her friends' expressions. All of them rolled their eyes.

Fitz leaned over to whisper something in Olivia's ear. Instead of whispering though, he said loud enough for all of them to hear, "They're all just haters because they don't have nor can they get a man."

Olivia erupted in laughter, while her friends glared at her and Fitz.

"I hate your brother." Abby told Jenni.

"Believe me so do I." Jenni replied.

"Relax ladies, I was just joking but that's what you get for picking on my girl." Fitz said to them before pulling Olivia into his side and kissed her temple.

Fitz talked to the women for a little while before Julia and Maya, Olivia's mother, handed him a list of more supplies they needed and told him and a few of the other guys to go out and get it.

Fitz left with the guys to go to the store, while everyone else continued what they were doing. Julia left to get something from the hotel room she was staying in for the night at that same hotel.

"Olivia look who's here." Maya said to her daughter as she walked up to her with two women following closely behind her.

"Mrs. Crenshaw it's so good to see you again." Olivia said getting up from her chair with the help of her mother and Abby.

Once she was up she gave the older woman a hug as best as she could with her baby bump.

"You too sweetheart. You look absolutely radiant. Pregnancy definitely looks good on you. When are you due?" Diane asked, pulling back to get a look at Olivia's stomach.

"Thank you so much and I'm due in a few weeks." Olivia responded, while she rubbed her belly.

"That's great. Olivia I would like you to meet my daughter Melanie." Diane said.

"Oh shit." Jenni whispered to herself.

She never met Mellie's mother, so she didn't recognize her, but Mellie she did know. Jenni managed to sneak away from the table without being noticed by Mellie or anyone else. She quickly walked to the bathroom. In there, she tried to call Fitz, but he wasn't answering his phone and after her third attempt, she sent him a text, telling him that Mellie was there.

"It's nice to meet you Olivia and please call me Mellie." Mellie said kindly, holding out her hand.

Olivia smiled at the slightly older woman and gently shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too Mellie."

After Olivia and Mellie became acquainted with one another, Olivia introduced her to her friends. She noticed that Jenni's chair was empty and wondered when she left the table. Mellie joined Olivia at her table and they immediately started talking about every topic they could think of.

Fitz and the rest of the guys finally returned with the supplies Maya and his mother asked for.

"The guys are back." Maya pointed out as she watched them enter the room. She excused herself from the table and got up to supervise them.

Jenni finally re entered the ballroom. Her attention immediately went to Olivia and Mellie sharing a laugh over something. Then her attention drifted to her older brother, setting down bags. She went to go make her way over to Fitz, but stopped when Olivia beat her to him, dragging him by the arm in the direction of where her table and unfortunately for him, Mellie was.

"Oh no." Jenni groaned.

"Babe I want you to meet my mom's friend and her daughter." Olivia said to Fitz, while they made their way over to the table "Diane. Mellie. I would like to introduce to my boyfriend and father of my child, Fitz. Babe, this is my mom's friend Diane and her daughter Mellie." She cheerfully announced, wrapping her arms around Fitz' waist.

Fitz froze in place and all of the blood drained from his body as he came face to face with his fiance and her mother, while Olivia had her arms wrapped around him, staring at him lovingly. Mellie couldn't believe the sight in front of her. She hoped that Fitz was playing a joke on her. She knew there was no way Fitz, _her_ Fitz would cheat on her and get another woman pregnant. There was just no way.

Olivia looked between the two questioningly when both of them failed to introduce themselves. She watched as they stood mute, staring at each other. She noticed Fitz felt cold and looked pale as if he just saw a ghost. She wondered if he was feeling okay. Olivia also noted that Mellie was staring at Fitz with an expression that she thought to be a mixture between hurt and anger. After another minute went and still neither one of them said anything, Olivia decided to speak up.

"Do you two know each other?" She asked them awkwardly.

Fitz looked down at Olivia, but didn't respond.

"Actually we do." Mellie said with a tight smile. Fitz gave Mellie a pleading look, silently begging her not to say anything. Mellie ignored his silent request and said, "Olivia, I would like to introduce you to my fiance, the one I was telling you about, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III."

 _Oh hell._

 **Author's Note: Okay I'm stopping here because I want to know what you think first before I continue. Again, this was meant to be a one shot, but if anyone finds it interesting, I'll make it into a short story, five chapters max. Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unfortunately this is not another chapter to the story, but it is another chapter, if that makes any sense. This is the original idea I had in mind, but changed it. I'm posting it now to see if anyone finds this storyline better than the other one. The plots are very similar, but I changed it up a bit. Anyway let me know what you guys think and if you like this version better I'll continue with it instead. I hope you enjoy!**

Olivia scanned the crowded restaurant. She was originally supposed to be there to celebrate her two year anniversary with her boyfriend… well ex-boyfriend now, Edison Davis, but those plans were shot to hell when she walked in on him taking some random girl from behind in his dorm room. Olivia should've been upset when she walked in on them, but she was more relieved if anything. Her relationship with Edison was boring and dull. The sex was less than average and so was Edison's package. There was no fun, no excitement ever. All Edison did was control her. She should have left his sorry ass sooner, but he refused to let her go the one time she tried. He actually dropped down to his knees and begged her to stay with him, which she did out of pity. Now look at her.

Alone at the restaurant Edison made a reservation for to celebrate their anniversary. Olivia lost her appetite after finding her lying cheating boyfriend having his way with some other girl, but that didn't mean she couldn't stop and get a quick drink to celebrate her break up. She walked over to the bar area of the restaurant that was also crowded. All the chairs were taken except one. There was one empty chair next to a man that appeared to be by himself. Olivia quickly made her way to the empty seat before someone else came and took it. Before sitting down she asked the man who was nursing a scotch if the seat was taken. Either he didn't hear her, was ignoring her, or wasn't sure if she was talking to him because the man didn't answer. Olivia asked him again and tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

He turned to look at her and her breath hitched at the sight of that fine specimen of a man. He had brown wavy hair that she immediately wanted to run her fingers through. The mysterious man had the most captivating blue eyes she'd ever seen. His nose was a little weird looking, but his lips looked kissable and soft. And that jawline of his… was strong and already had Olivia feeling some type of way. She let her eyes travel lower, admiring the way his suit fitted him perfectly and the way his muscles strained against the expensive fabric. Olivia couldn't help herself as her eyes curiously wandered down to his crotch. Her eyes went wide at what she saw. His bulge was big and he wasn't even erect.

Realizing that she was noticeably staring directly at his crotch and too long at that, Olivia brought her eyes back up to meet his. She immediately started blushing at the awareness that he caught her checking him out. The smirk and smug look on his face gave his knowledge away. Without any shame or remorse, the man did a once over of Olivia. The look in his eyes and the way he licked his lips told her he liked what he saw. Olivia shifted uncomfortably under his heavy gaze and his smirk grew into a cocky lopsided grin. The man decided to stop teasing her and finally answered her.

"No." He simply said, but that was all it took for Olivia to feel an ache in between her legs. His baritone voice was rich, deep, and laced with sex. The man just naturally oozed sexuality.

Olivia nodded and gave the man a small smile before taking a seat next to him, which did nothing to help the ache in between her legs because as soon as she sat down, her nostrils were filled with his cologne and the most masculine smell that she was sure was the man's own unique scent. Olivia waved over the bartender and ordered her favorite drink, which was red wine. The bartender set her drink down in front of her seconds later. As she took a sip of her wine, the man admired the way her plump lips pressed against the glass and secretly wondered what her lips would feel like against his, better yet what they would feel like wrapped around him. He shook that inappropriate thought from his head and decided to introduce himself.

"I'm Fitzgerald Grant." He said, extending the hand that was not holding his tumbler of scotch, to her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Olivia Pope." Olivia replied politely, taking his hand and shaking it before letting it go.

"That's a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman." Fitz complimented her.

Olivia smiled and blushed at his compliment. "Thank you Fitzgerald." She said shyly.

"Fitz." He corrected her.

Olivia looked at him in confusion, "What?"

Fitz chuckled, "Call me Fitz. I don't like being called by my full name. Besides all of my friends call me Fitz."

Olivia laughed at that and Fitz swore that was greatest sound he had ever heard.

"Oh so when did we become friends exactly?" Olivia asked amusingly.

"When you were checking me out." Fitz replied with that same cocky grin on his face from moments ago.

Olivia's cheeks turned a crimson color at his words

"You're not going to let that go, are you?"

"Nope." Fitz answered, popping the "p" for emphasis. He was truly enjoying messing with the young beauty sitting next to him. "How old are you?"

"Why?" Fitz shrugged. "How old do you think I am?" Olivia asked.

Fitz leaned in a little to get a closer look at her. "Twenty-one." He said confidently. "Am I right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Well I was gonna say eighteen but you're drinking wine at a bar not that that matters because eighteen year olds do it all the time but I have a feeling you're not that type of girl."

"What type of girl do you think I am?" Olivia challenged.

Fitz leaned back in his chair and observed her for a minute before answering, "I think you're a very intelligent, bright, ambitious, hardworking, quiet but if tempted fierce, and a no nonsense type of girl. I think you're the type of girl that chooses to stay home and study majority of the time while her friends go out and party. Am I close?"

Olivia was impressed by his read on her. He hit the nail directly on the head. She wasn't the partying type of girl like her best friend Abby was. The party scene just wasn't her cup of tea, so yeah she chose to stay home and study in hopes of getting a good education that would eventually lead to a successful career.

"That's both impressive and a little creepy how well you can read me." Olivia told me.

Fitz laughed, "It's kind of part of my job to read people. Not a big part but it's definitely needed."

"Oh what do you do?" Olivia asked curiously.

"I'm a corporate law consultant at my father's firm in New York." Fitz stated.

"What's the name of your father's firm?"

Grant Consulting."

"So are you rich?" Olivia asked not really interested in whether he had money or not, but he seemed down to earth, which in her opinion wasn't the typical rich male or rich person in general.

"No… well yes… sort of. My father is the one who is wealthy. I'm just his son. I had to earn everything that I have now. Nothing was ever just handed to me because I'm a Grant and I didn't want it to be. I wanted to establish my own self, my own identity instead of being labeled as Big Jerry's son Fitz. Like everyone else that woks for Grant Consulting, I have to earn my paychecks. I attended Harvard Law, where I received my Associate's, Bachelor's, and Master's. Once I finished getting all of my degrees, I started working for my father's firm. However, he didn't just give me the job because I was his son. I was interviewed and my father made sure I was qualified before hiring me." Fitz explained to Olivia.

He didn't know why, but for some reason he cared what she thought about him and they only just met like fifteen minutes ago. Fitz didn't want Olivia to think of him as a spoiled, entitled brat that lived off of his father's money. He wanted her to see him for who he really was. A hardworking man that wasn't afraid to stand on his own two feet.

"Oh so you aren't Mr. Richie rich?" Olivia asked teasingly, bumping his shoulder.

Fitz laughed and shook his head. "Well I didn't say that. I do have a lot of money to live the comfortable lifestyle that I'm used to but all of it was earned and it's all mine." He said matter-of-factly in a lighthearted manner, bumping her shoulder.

"Good for you." Olivia held up her hand and Fitz gave it a high five causing the two of them to bust out in laughter. If they were both being honest, neither of them had so much fun just simply talking in a long time with the opposite sex.

"How about you? What school are you attending right now?" Fitz asked Olivia.

"UCLA."

"Really, what are you majoring in?"

"Nursing."

Fitz nodded slowly and held up his tumbler of scotch, "Well I wish you the best of luck." He said sincerely and they clink their glasses together.

"Thanks." Olivia replied before taking another sip of her drink.

"Can I ask you something?" Fitz asked seriously when the burning sensation in his throat faded. Olivia looked at him nervously, but gave him the go ahead. "What is a beautiful young woman like yourself doing at a fancy restaurant such as this place alone on a Saturday night?"

Olivia didn't know whether to tell him the truth or not, not because she didn't trust him but because she was a little embarrassed and didn't want to seem pathetic. However, the look that Fitz gave her was one of no judgement which helped her relax and feel more comfortable to tell him.

She sighed, "I was supposed to be here with my boyfriend of two years but earlier I caught him cheating on me so it's safe to say that we're over and that I needed a drink to celebrate my break up from that loser. Why not do it at a classy place such as the one we're in now."

Fitz gave her a look of sorrow, which was the last thing she wanted from him or anybody else. She didn't want anyone feeling sorry for her because she was relieved that the relationship was over. "I'm sorry to hear that. He's an idiot to give up what will probably be the best thing that ever happened to him." He told her honestly.

Olivia waved a dismissing hand, "It's fine. I'm fine. I wanted an out of the relationship and I got it so it's whatever. Anyway what is a handsome man like _yourself_ doing here all alone?" Olivia countered playfully.

Fitz smirked at her, "I'm here on business, well I was. My client left a while ago but I stayed back to have a drink. Which I'm glad I did or else I wouldn't have met this incredibly breathtaking young woman." He said flirtatiously.

"Mmm is that right?" Olivia flirted right back, leaning in some.

"Mmhmm that's exactly right." Fitz leaned in too.

When their lips were just about to make contact, Olivia turned her head and called over the bartender to refill her glass.

"That was mean. Really you hurt my feelings you little tease." Fitz said with a little pout on his face that was so adorable. He even folded his arms to make his point, which caused Olivia to giggle.

"Awe poor Fitzy, did I hurt your feelings?" Olivia teased.

Before Fitz could respond, a waiter came up to him and told him his table was ready. Fitz thanked him and focused his attention back on Olivia.

"Back to your question, no you did not hurt my feelings but I am a very hungry man and was wondering even though you were being a meanie pants, if you wanted to join me for dinner." Olivia was hesitant at first because she was sure she couldn't afford a single thing on the menu. Fitz sensed her hesitation quickly assured her that he would pay for her meal. She declined his offer, but he insisted and after going back and forth for a few minutes, Olivia finally gave in.

They continued to talk about their lives and learned quite a lot about each other. They were both genuinely interested in the other, so the conversation flowed easily. There was more laughter and playful banter and by the time the dessert came they were both on the borderline of being drunk. At that point they were full out flirting with each other as they shared a plate of red velvet cake. Fitz cut off a piece of the cake with his fork and brought it up to Olivia's mouth. His pants grew tight as he watched Olivia's lips slowly slide off of his fork. He swallowed hard and tried to keep what little self-control he had left, but when he brought his fork back to her lips and she repeated the same action, all of his self-control went out the window.

He pulled out his wallet and dropped a couple hundreds on the table. He knew that the actual price of their meal wasn't as much as he threw down, but he was about to jump over the table and have his way with Olivia any second if they didn't leave, so the bill be damned. Fitz got up from his seat and pulled Olivia up from hers. He grabbed her by the arm and quickly escorted her out of the restaurant to his rental car. He probably broke every traffic law speeding to get Olivia back to his hotel, which in itself was not an easy task since she couldn't keep her hands off of him. A few times Fitz thought they were going to get into a car accident because of Olivia's inability to keep her hands to herself.

Fitz let out a sigh of relief when he safely pulled up to the hotel he was staying in. He paid the valet and handed over his keys to the younger man before walking around to help Olivia out of the vehicle. They held hands as they speedily walked through the lobby and got onto the elevator. Since they were alone, Fitz wasted no time attacking Olivia's lips. He pushed her up against the wall parallel to the elevator doors. He began groping her breasts through her dress and slipped his tongue in her mouth when she opened her mouth to let out a moan. Unfortunately their heavy make out session was put on pause when an older couple stepped on the elevator. They all stood in silence until they heard a ding and the elevators doors slid up.

Fitz and Olivia quickly stepped off the elevator and made their way to his room. Opening the door to his hotel room was more complicated than rocket science when Olivia was sucking on his neck and whispering dirty things in his ear. Finally after some time had passed, Fitz got the door to open. He and Olivia stumbled into the room where they resumed sucking each other faces off. Fitz slipped off his suit jacket and began to unzip Olivia's dress when she stopped him with a hand to his chest.

"What's wrong?" Fitz asked breathlessly.

"I don't want you to think I'm using you as a rebound." Olivia admitted softly, casting her gaze downward.

Fitz gently stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers before lifting her head, so that she was looking him in the eyes. "Livvie I know you're not using me as a rebound and if you don't want to do this we don't have to. I'm fine with anything you want to do." He reassured her and placed the softest kiss on her button nose.

"I want this Fitz. I want you. I want you so bad right now." Olivia told him.

Fitz leaned down and recaptured her lips with his. His hands travel from her waist to her ass where he gripped her cheeks. Fitz picked Olivia up and her legs instinctively wrapped around him. He carefully carried her to the bed and laid her down. Breaking their kiss, Fitz stood up and undressed himself before doing the same to Olivia. His ego skyrocketed when he heard Olivia gasp at the sight of his large erect manhood. Fitz stood at the foot of the bed and openly admired the beautiful goddess lying before him. He then got on the bed with her and hovered over her.

"You got me." He whispered.

"I need to feel you." Olivia whispered back in a pleading tone.

Fitz eagerly gave into her command. He aligned himself up at her entrance and slowly pushed inch by inch until he was fully sheathed inside of her. Fitz gave Olivia a minute to get adjusted to his length before he started moving inside of her tight channel. In that moment, neither thought about protection or the consequences they would soon be faced with. All night long they went at it without knowing that that same time next year they would be the parents of a beautiful baby boy.

* * *

The following morning, Fitz woke up with a slight headache and to an empty bed, well semi empty. There was a note on the pillow that Olivia had rested her head on after their many rounds of lovemaking. Fitz picked up the note and read the neat cursive words.

 _Fitz,_

 _Thank you for last night. I had an amazing time with you and it's definitely one I won't forget. I'm sorry I couldn't stay and tell you this in person, but I was running late and had to get to class. I hope I see you again if you're ever back in town. If not then I hope you have a nice life Richie rich and thank you again for turning my frown upside down last night._

 _~Livvie_

Fitz smiled at the note Olivia left him. He was glad and relieved that she enjoyed herself and didn't regret last night because what they shared had to be a once in a lifetime thing. He didn't know how to explain in words what he felt. The only thing he did know was that he almost cried from the absolute pleasure he experienced while being buried deep inside Olivia. He never came so hard in his life and he never felt the way he did about Olivia, for any woman. Not even his longtime girlfriend Mellie, whom he was currently taking a break from.

Fitz read the note one more time before getting out of bed to slide it in his briefcase. He then headed to the bathroom with a little pep in his step to freshen up and get ready for the day ahead of him.

* * *

 _ **A year and a half later…**_

Fitz stood in front of the full length mirror in his walk in closet, fixing his tie. He was all dressed for work, but like any other day, the only thing holding him back was that damn tie. He let out frustrated sigh as he again adjusted his tie.

"Here let me do it before to end up choking yourself." Mellie said jokingly from her spot in the threshold of the closet.

"Fine." Fitz relented. Mellie walked over to him and stood in front of him. She fixed his tie just like he liked it and when she finished, she gave him a peck on the lips. "What would you do without me?"

Fitz thought for a moment and said teasingly, "Saving a lot of money from not buying you expensive gifts." Mellie playfully smacked his chest causing him to laugh. "I'm just kidding. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you. You're my partner in crime that I love very much." Fitz wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips.

"Mmm I love you too." Mellie replied giving him one more kiss before she left to finish getting ready for work.

Once the couple finished getting ready separately, they met downstairs in the kitchen to grab a quick bite to eat for breakfast. Fitz had an egg sandwich with coffee to wash it down, while Mellie had a banana, yogurt, and coffee. As they were walking out of the door to head to work, Mellie reminded Fitz about their meeting with the wedding planner later on.

"I know Mels. Don't worry I'll be there." Fitz assured her as he walked her to her black Mercedes Benz.

"I know, I'm sorry for nagging you about this. I'm just really excited." Mellie beamed.

"I know you are, so am I. I'll see you later okay."

"Okay."

Fitz leaned down and pecked her lips before opening her car door for her.

"Have a good day at work." He told her.

"You too." Mellie said back and closed her door.

Fitz watched her drive away to work before he hopped in his 2015 Audi R8 Spyder and drove to his father's firm. The day was a pretty easy day for Fitz. So far he had only two meetings. The first meeting was a walk in the park, but the second meeting almost had Fitz ripping his hair out. He was happy when it was over and he could retire to his office, where he was currently, for two hours before his next meeting. He was leaning back in his leather chair with his feet propped up on his desk, reading a file when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." He called out to the other person he presumed was his assistant Lauren, on the other side of the door.

His door office opened and sure enough Lauren's head popped through it.

"Yes Lauren?" Fitz asked never taking his eyes off the file in his hands.

"Mr. Grant there's a woman here to see you." Lauren informed him.

"I thought I didn't have any meetings for another two hours." Fitz stated confused.

"Uh she was very insistent on seeing you. She said it shouldn't take long." Lauren said nervously.

"Who is she?"

"Um she said her name was Olivia. Olivia Pope."

 _Olivia Pope? Why did that name sound so familiar?_ Fitz swore he heard that name somewhere before, but he couldn't exactly remember where and when.

"Olivia Pope." Fitz repeated, testing the name out. It was too familiar and he was having a hard time trying to remember where he knew her from. He was sure if he saw her he would remember. "Lauren send her in please."

"Yes sir." Lauren left his office. "Miss Pope, Mr. Grant will see you now." She told the younger woman who was waiting patiently outside of his office. Olivia didn't say anything. She only nodded and collected her bag and the envelope beside it before standing up from the chair she was sitting in.

Fitz sat up straight at his desk and put the file that he had been reading down as Lauren escorted Olivia in his office. His mouth immediately dropped at the vision of the woman he spent an entire night having hot passionate sex with over a year ago. If Fitz was being completely honest with himself, Olivia looked even more beautiful than he remembered if that was even possible. Flashes of the night they spent in his hotel came flooding back into his mind and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he felt himself growing hard.

Fitz waited for Olivia to say something, but after a silent minute went by he wondered why she hadn't said anything. Then the realization that they weren't the only two in the room hit him.

"Lauren, thank you that'll be all." Fitz said dismissively to the woman eyeing the two of them, while he and Olivia never broke eye contact.

"Oh right." Lauren said, quickly leaving the office and closing the door behind her.

Again Olivia and Fitz had a staring contest until he finally said the first thing that came to mind. "Hi."

"Hi." Olivia replied from her place near the door.

Fitz could tell she was nervous, but what he couldn't figure out was why. They spent an entire night exploring each other's bodies and now she was nervous. Maybe it was the fact that the two of them were intoxicated the last time they saw each other and now they were both sober. It was unfortunate that Fitz had no alcohol in his office or else he would offer it to her to help calm her nerves because she looked like she was about to faint at any moment. To be honest Fitz was just excited yet puzzled to see Olivia in his office out of the blue.

"Why don't you have a seat." Fitz offered politely, gesturing to the two chairs in front of his desk.

Olivia walked across his spacious office and sat down in a chair slowly.

"Is everything okay?" Fitz questioned. He remembered the night he spent with Olivia vividly. He remembered that she was very bold and talkative, so he found her quietness to be quite unusual.

Olivia didn't answer verbally, but nodded her head yes. Fitz leaned forward and folded his hands on his desk.

"Livvie." He said her name softly. He knew calling her by the nickname given to her by her grandfather would make her relax and to his delight, it did as she somewhat loosened up. "Why are you here? Are you okay?"

Again Olivia didn't answer with words. Instead she placed the yellow envelope that was in her hand on Fitz' desk and slid it across the mahogany bureau. Fitz looked at her inquisitively as he picked up the envelope. He opened the envelope and pulled out several photos of the same thing. There was a baby boy that had fair skin and looked to be a couple of months old. He had brown wavy hair like Fitz, wide deep blue eyes, the cutest button nose like Olivia, and pouty lips also like Olivia, but his smile was one of a Grant and so were his dimples.

Fitz didn't have to ask Olivia whose child he was looking at. He had a gut feeling he was staring at his son, their son. There was no doubt in his mind that the little boy he was looking at was his son because the resemblances between the two of them were clear as day. Fitz looked up and the look on Olivia's face answered his unasked question. He continued to shuffle through the many photographs that had been in the folder. There was also a copy of a birth certificate and as figured, Fitz' name was listed as the father.

"That's our son, Mason Jacobi Grant." Olivia stated, finally finding her voice.

Fitz on the other hand had lost his. How was he supposed to explain this to his parents, better yet Mellie? In just a few short months, he was going to be a married man with a baby he had out of wedlock with a completely different woman who lived across the country.

 _This should be interesting…_ Fitz thought to himself as he looked at the photos of the baby who was possibly his son.

 **Author's Note: So I'm gonna stop things here for now. I think I may like this version better, but I'm not one hundred percent sure. Plus Fitz is technically not the bad guy here because he didn't exactly cheat on Mellie. You'll find out what I mean maybe if I stick with this plot. Please let me know which plot you like better and I'll continue whichever one receives the most votes. If I do continue with this version, the next chapter we'll find out how Fitz reacts to learning that he is a father, how he reacts to Olivia keeping that bit of information from him, and what Olivia came to see him for. Fitz will also have to tell his family and Mellie about the new edition to their family. Anyway let me know what you think and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **P.S. thank you for all the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry, but this is yet again not another chapter. I am halfway done with the second chapter for the first version of this fic though. It's just really hard to write, but I'm trying. I made this author's note to tell those that are not aware yet that I posted the second version of this fic as another story titled Two Hearts Can Only Beat As One with another chapter, so please check that out if you are interested. Once again, I want to apologize for teasing you guys with a false update. Thank you for being patient with me and hopefully the next update will be a new chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so this IS chapter 2 for the FIRST version! I'm sorry I teased some of you with that last update lol. I'm so shocked by and incredibly thankful for all the reviews I received, encouraging me to continue! Thank you guys so much for your support! I decided to continue both versions since a lot of you like them both. I also want to make it very clear that both stories are NOT in favor of Mellitz. I only ship team Fitz and Olitz. I hope you enjoy and please excuse any errors I may have made!**

"Excuse me." Olivia said, not really sure if she heard the other woman correctly.

"I said the man that you have your arms wrapped around just so happens to be my fiancé. Isn't that right Fitzgerald?" Mellie asked, turning her attention to Fitz.

Olivia loosened her grip around Fitz' waist and leaned back to get a better look at his face. The expression on his face read one of fear, guilt, and sorrow. Seeing the look on Fitz' face confirmed what Mellie said to be true. Tears filled Olivia's eyes as her heart broke looking at the man she was about to have a baby with, the man she had fallen deeply in love with, the man that had been living a double life. In New York, he was a sweet, loving, caring man. Her man. In California, he was a successful corporate law consultant that was engaged to an equally successful lawyer. Mellie's fiancé. However, in both places he was still an unfaithful liar.

"Is she telling the truth? Are the two of you engaged?" Olivia asked, staring him dead in the eye.

She already knew the answer because the look on his face already gave it away, but she still needed him to be man enough to admit the truth to her. By now, there was a crowd of all the guests in attendance to the baby shower, formed around them.

"Livvie I-"Fitz started to say, finally gaining his voice, only to be cut off by Olivia who was desperately trying to fight back her tears.

"Answer the question Fitz." Olivia firmly demanded as her voice cracked.

"Livvie let's go somewhere private and talk about this." Fitz suggested in a hushed tone.

"No we're going to stay right here and you're going to answer the damn question."

"Here is as good of place as any." Maya chimed in.

"Mom." Olivia warned in a tone that told her mother she didn't need the extra help nor was it welcomed at that exact moment in time. She turned her attention back to Fitz. "Answer the question. Is she telling the truth? Are you two engaged Fitz?" She reiterated her original questions.

At this point her arms were no longer wrapped around Fitz, but crossed over her chest. Olivia moved away to put some space in between them.

Fitz didn't answer with words. Instead he dropped his head and slowly nodded. Not looking at her, he heard her choke back a sob.

"Oh god."

Olivia turned away from Fitz and buried her face in her hands. Fitz took a step forward, so that he was standing right behind her.

"Livvie I can ex-"Again he was cut off, but not by words this time.

Olivia's right fist making contact with Fitz' left eye was what made him shut up. Although Olivia was small, she was also mighty and packed a mean punch. Fitz covered his aching eye which he was sure would be swollen. When the pain subsided, he removed his hands and tried to blink his semi swollen eye. It hurt to do, but it wasn't too bad and Fitz could still see fine out of it. Olivia shook her right hand as she glared at him as best as she could through her teary eyes.

"If you haven't already figured it out, we're done." She stated with finality in her voice. "He's all yours." She told Mellie before storming out of the room with Abby and Quinn following right behind her.

"Livvie!"

Fitz tried to go after her, but was stopped by a firm a hand on his chest, which belonged to Maya.

"Don't." Was all she said before turning to leave out of the room in search of her daughter and her friends.

Fitz stared at the door all of them left out of until Mellie spoke up, capturing his attention.

"You bastard. I can't believe you would get another woman pregnant when you know I had insecurities about not being able to carry your child. I hope you go straight to hell you insensitive son of a bitch. Don't collect two hundred dollars and pass go, just go straight to hell and burn for all eternity." And with that Mellie threw the drink she had in his face. She then turned in the other direction to walk out of the room.

Before Mellie's mother left behind her daughter, she walked up to Fitz and paused in front of him for a second before punching him in the exact eye Olivia had not too long ago. She then turned and followed her daughter out of the room. Fitz again held his eye until he felt the pain lessen. He looked around with his good eye and saw looks of disappointment, anger, disgust, shock, and amusement. Either way he was silently being judged. The only people he refused to look in the eye were his parents and Olivia's father and brother. He couldn't look any of those people in the eyes because his parents would have "I told you so" looks on their faces, while Eli and E.J. would have looks that told him he was dead man.

Fitz managed to ignore all of the heavy gazes on him and squeeze through the crowd. He exited out of the room and ran out of the hotel in search of either Olivia or Mellie. He had to speak to one of them, preferably Mellie because he knew Olivia would get more upset with him in her presence and that's the last thing he wanted for the sake of her and their baby's health. When he got outside he desperately searched in both directions, hoping to spot Mellie. After about a minute, he gave up when he failed to find her amongst the crowd.

"Fitz!" Jenni called in panic as she ran outside the doors.

"What?" Fitz asked dejectedly, missing the urgency in her voice.

"We need to get to the hospital. It's Olivia." She said breathlessly.

"What?! Why?! What happened to Liv?! Is the baby okay?!" Fitz frantically fired out questions back to back.

"Her water broke."

"What?! She's not due for another couple of weeks."

"I know that. She's going into premature labor."

"Oh my god! We need to get to the hospital now!" He ran passed her in the building in search of Olivia.

"I just said that!" Jenni stated as she ran behind him.

It didn't take long for Fitz to find Olivia since she was already in the hotel's lobby being escorted out of the building by her mother, his mother, Abby, and Quinn.

"Livvie!"

Fitz immediately sprinted towards her and the other women.

"Get away from me." Olivia demanded as best as she could through gritted teeth, while trying to manage the unbearable pain coursing through her body.

"Fitz we need to get her to the hospital now." Fitz' mom said because she was the only woman besides Jenni, who wasn't giving him a death glare.

"I know. Let's go."

Fitz tried to grab ahold of Olivia's left arm, the same one Abby was holding, but both women snatched it away from him.

"She's not going anywhere with you." Maya stated firmly.

"I have to be there. There's no way in hell I'm missing the birth of my first child." Fitz argued, standing his ground.

He understood Olivia was livid, rightfully so, but whether she liked it or not, he was still the father of her baby and he would be present for the birth of their child.

"Fitz let's meet them at the hospital. An ambulance is on its way to pick Liv up." Jenni said, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the entrance door of the hotel. "C'mon."

Fitz reluctantly allowed his sister to pull him away from Olivia and the women surrounding her. They quickly went to his Cadillac Escalade and sped to the hospital. They waited outside of the hospital for Olivia's arrival. When the ambulance with Olivia in it pulled up, the paramedics rushed her into the building. Fitz was on one side of the gurney, while Maya was on the other side holding her daughter's hand as she panted due to her close, fast, and painful contractions. Both were trying to assure her that everything was going to be okay. Jenni decided to stay back and wait outside for the others to arrive at the hospital.

Olivia was taken to an examination room, where she was transferred onto a bed. A doctor came in shortly after and examined her. He informed them that she was five centimeters dilated. Well, that was the only thing Fitz heard. He tried to focus on what the doctor was saying, but his mind was numb. Fitz knew it was essentially his fault why Olivia and their baby were in the condition they were in currently. He just prayed to God they would be alright because he would never be able to forgive himself if something happened to either of them.

Olivia seemed to be doing okay except for her latest contraction that must've been big because she cried out in pain. The sound of her loud painful cry, snapped Fitz out of his distressed state. He immediately tried to console Olivia, only for her to yell at him to get away from her. Fitz knew his presence was stressful for her, but he didn't fully realize how much stress him being around put on her until her eyes began to flutter. She was losing consciousness. Fitz and Maya immediately slipped into panic mode and the nurses tried to calm them down, while examining Olivia.

The doctor who examined Olivia when she first entered the examination room, explained to Maya and Fitz that the baby was in distress and an emergency C-section needed to be performed. Maya signed the form giving the doctor permission to operate on her daughter. Olivia, who was now fully conscious again, was well aware of what was going on and agreed with her mother's decision because it was the safest option to go with not just for, but her baby. Olivia was taken to the OR, where she had her emergency C-section.

Approximately fifteen minutes later, the sound of a baby crying filled the room. Finally, Baby Grant had arrived. Olivia was crying happy tears from the sound of her baby's loud and powerful wails. Maya cried along with her daughter as she listened to her grandchild's strong cries. Fitz, on the other hand, was still holding his breath. He wanted to make sure his baby girl was healthy with very little, better yet no complications.

Fitz finally released the breath he had been holding when the doctor announced, "Congratulations Mr. Grant, Miss Pope, you have a healthy baby girl."

Maya's eyes widen after the doctor revealed the sex of her grandchild.

"A baby girl?" Maya asked softly as tears started to fill her eyes again.

"A baby girl." Olivia confirmed with a smile as happy tears still streamed down her cheeks.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord Mr. Grant?" The doctor asked.

Fitz nodded and walked passed the curtain to see and meet his baby girl for the first time. The doctor handed him a pair of scissors and he clipped the umbilical cord. Fitz rejoined Olivia and Maya on the other side of the curtain as they waited for their baby and grandbaby to be cleaned and measured.

"You did great Livia. I'm so proud of you." Maya said and leaned down to kiss her daughter's forehead.

"Thanks mom." Olivia smiled up at her.

Just then, a nurse appeared with their little bundle of joy wrapped in a pink blanket. "Here's your beautiful little one weighing in at five pounds, fourteen ounces." The nurse announced gleefully. She placed the baby girl in her mother's awaiting arms.

Olivia looked down at her baby girl for the first time in awe. "She's so beautiful." She gently rocked her daughter back and forth as she studied her features. There was no doubt in any of their minds that she was a Grant. She had light, soft curly brown hair and the most enchanting crystal blue eyes. Her skin was the same color as her father's but they all knew she would gain more color as she got older. The physical features she inherited from her mother were her wide eyes, button nose, pouty lips, and high cheek bones. Everything else she inherited from Fitz.

Fitz pulled out his phone and snapped a couple of pictures of Olivia holding their daughter. He wanted the greatest moment of his life captured on his phone. He planned on downloading those photos to his computer and transferring them to a disc, along with other pictures and videos he takes of his baby girl as she grows up.

"Do you have a name for your beautiful baby girl?" The nurse asked Olivia and Fitz.

Fitz looked to Olivia for her permission to reveal the name they agreed on to the nurse. She nodded her head, silently allowing him to speak.

"Aliyah Madelyn Grant." Fitz said proudly as he looked down at his daughter.

* * *

"Is she going to be okay?" Fitz asked the doctor once more.

He, Olivia, and Maya were brought to a hospital room where Olivia would be staying for the next few days.

"Well we're going to monitor her for a couple of days like we would any baby. She's a very healthy baby, so she doesn't need to be in the NICU." The doctor assured them, effectively wiping away all of their worries.

"That's so great to hear. Thank you so much." Olivia said to the doctor, gratefully.

The doctor smiled at her, "You're welcome. If any of you need anything or have any questions please don't hesitate to get in touch with me." He told them before leaving the room to give them some privacy.

"I'm going to go get the others so they can meet the new edition to the family." Maya stated and left the room, leaving Olivia and Fitz with their newborn.

The air was thick with a lot of tension. The room was uncomfortably quiet except for the sound of their light breathing. Fitz was nervous as hell. He wanted to apologize and explain himself to Olivia, but he didn't want to upset her and ruin the best day of their lives, so he held his tongue. They continued to sit in an awkward silence until Olivia broke it.

"Do you want to hold her?" She asked softly, so she didn't wake the sleeping infant in her arms.

"Yeah." Fitz answered in the same soft tone. He stood up and walked over to Olivia's bedside.

Olivia carefully placed Aliyah in Fitz' arms and Fitz gently cradled his daughter for the first time. Olivia's heart melted as she witnessed father and daughter interact for the very first time. Aliyah immediately snuggled into her father's chest. She looked so small yet content in Fitz' arms. Olivia loved the sight of her baby in her father's muscular arms. Make no mistake, Olivia still felt very angry, betrayed, and hurt by what Fitz did to her, but at the moment, she chose to put those feelings aside and enjoy their little time as a family.

A few minutes later, the Grants, Popes, and close friends filled the room, eager to meet Aliyah. In a blink of an eye, she was taken out of Fitz' arms and passed around from person to person. Everyone instantly fell in love with her. She was easily the center of attention. There was no doubt in Olivia and Fitz' mind that their daughter would be spoiled by both of their parents, siblings, and friends. Aliyah was also the perfect distraction, luckily for Fitz. He was a thousand percent sure that the Popes and Olivia's friends wanted to take turns ripping him limb from limb.

About an hour later, everyone filed out of Olivia's hospital room to let her get some rest. A nurse came by to take a sleeping Aliyah to the hospital's nursery. Fitz had already dozed off some time before the nurse came. Olivia wondered how he could sleep sitting in an upright position with his head resting on his closed fist. She knew he was going to wake up with the worst back pain and smiled at the thought. Olivia felt kind of bad for not waking Fitz up, so he could lie down on the couch, but then again she felt that he deserved to be in as much as pain as possible to make up for the pain he caused her. Olivia also found the position he fell asleep in somewhat funny. She giggled to herself before slipping into a much needed slumber.

* * *

The next morning, as Olivia figured, Fitz woke up groaning in pain as he held his back. He could hardly move and when he did his movements were slow until the pain in his back subsided. Olivia had to bite her bottom lip to hold in her laugh. Fitz was oblivious to Olivia watching him in amusement as he rubbed his sore back and cracked his stiff neck. Olivia knew seeing her now ex-boyfriend in pain was a great way to start off her day.

The rest of that day, along with the other few days Olivia had to spend in the hospital, flew by and finally her last day in the hospital was here. Olivia was breastfeeding Aliyah when Fitz walked in. He just got back from picking her up some food since she hated the hospital food and refused to eat it. Unbeknownst to Fitz, Olivia actually sent him out to get her food not only because she was hungry, but also because she couldn't stand to be around him. She wanted nothing to do with him nor did she want to be in the same room with him, so any opportunity she had to get him away, she took it.

"Here you go." Fitz sat her food down on the tilt top overbed table.

"Thanks." Olivia said without looking up at him.

Fitz awkwardly stood at the foot of her bed with his hands in his pockets, watching her breastfeed their daughter. After a minute of staring at them, he took off his jacket and sat down on the piece of furniture that had been his bed for the past two nights. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of the chair. Not too longer after he closed his eyes, Olivia asked him to take Aliyah, so she can eat. Fitz eagerly got up and collected his daughter from her mother's arms. Fitz sat in the chair next to Olivia's bed and cooed at Aliyah. Olivia wasted no time devouring her food. Fitz traded Aliyah for Olivia's garbage once she finished eating, so he could throw it away. Once he was done with that simple task, he started packing up both Olivia and their daughter's stuff.

"You're being discharged tomorrow morning right?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah." Olivia confirmed.

Fitz nodded and went back to packing up their belongings.

"Why?"

"I have a flight to California tomorrow afternoon." Fitz stated.

He finished packing the last of their stuff and sat back in the seat next to the bed.

"How long will you be there?"

"Originally it was two days but since Liyah came sooner than expected, I'll be gone for just a day. I need to pack more of my stuff to bring back with me."

"Are you going to see her?" Olivia asked in a snarky tone, never taking her eyes off of Aliyah.

"Who?" Fitz asked, hoping that the woman she was talking about was not who he thought it was. He was only partially scared to have that conversation with Olivia, but at the same time he knew they would eventually have to talk. However, now was not the best time especially since their daughter was in the room with them.

Olivia gave Fitz a pointed look and he sighed. "I don't know. Maybe, I guess. I was planning on to, to break things off with her and explain to her that I love you, I'm in love with you and you're the one I want to be with." He admitted honestly.

If Olivia was being honest with herself, she still loved him, no doubt about it, but she no longer trusted him and she didn't know if she ever could. If she couldn't trust him then there was no way she was going to continue to be in a relationship with him. She felt as if her whole relationship was a lie, which it was truthfully speaking, since he already belonged to another woman when they got together. Finding out the Fitz had a life on the west coast that he shared with another woman truly broke her heart.

Olivia felt uncomfortable under Fitz' heavy gaze and turned to look at the sleeping infant in her arms. She instantly felt better, but also softened her which was no good when in his presence. She needed to be as strong as possible, not letting his charming words no matter how sincere they were, get to her. She needed to have thick skin to defend her temporary wounded heart, allowing it some time to heal.

Fitz followed her line of vision and the sight of his daughter put him at ease as well. Neither said another word to each other after their brief awkward conversation. They continued to sit in silence and stare at their lovely baby girl whom they made out of love. A half hour later, Fitz' parents and sister stopped by to visit their granddaughter and niece for a couple of hours before they left for their flight back to California. Big Jerry and Julia were the ones that were flying to California. Jenni already lived in New York, but tagged along anyway. Before they left Big Jerry pulled Fitz out into the hallway to talk to him.

"How are you holding up?" Big Jerry asked, staring at the faded black and blue ring around his son's left eye.

Fitz sighed deeply, "How do you think?"

"You know you deserve everything that's happened to you right?" Big Jerry stated straight up.

Fitz shot him an incredulous look. "Thank you dad. Thank you because I didn't already know that." He spat sarcastically. "I know what I did was wrong but I do really love both of them. I didn't want to hurt either of them and I damn sure didn't want them to find out about each other or at least like how they did."

"I warned you that would happen. Didn't I?" When Fitz failed to answer his father's question, Big Jerry repeated it. "Didn't I?"

Fitz lowered his head in shame and nodded, "Yes sir, but I told you that I was going to break up with Mellie as soon as I got back. If I would've known this was going to happen, I would've broken things off with her before I left."

"As if that would've made everything better. You would still be in the same boat you're in now. You think that if you would've broken up with Mellie a few days before the baby shower that everything would be okay? That still wouldn't change the fact that you were carrying on a relationship with both women at the same time. I swear for a man as educated as you, you have very little common sense."

"Dad I don't need you to lecture me okay. I understand what I did wrong. I made a stupid mistake that I am now paying for so the last thing I need for you to do is talk down on me." Fitz said angrily before he walked back into Olivia's hospital room.

Big Jerry followed after him and proceeded to join the others in showering the newest Grant with lots of attention and kisses. Two hours later the older Grants were heading out to catch their flight as the Popes were just arriving. They all exchanged quick pleasantries. Jenni and Fitz decided to see their parents out to give the Popes some privacy with Olivia and Aliyah. The real reason Fitz walked his parents out was to avoid the confrontation he was sure the Pope men wanted to have with him. He knew he would eventually have to man up and talk to them, but today was not that day. He was still trying to figure out how he would explain himself, but until then he was going to avoid them at all costs.

While Maya, Eli, and E.J. visited Olivia and Aliyah, Fitz took the opportunity to go back to the apartment he shared with Olivia to pack his stuff and make sure everything was set up for their little one. Packing his things up was easy since most of his belongings were already in his one suitcase that he only ever traveled with. Fitz then took a shower and afterwards ended up dozing off on the couch in the living room as he watched TV. By the time he woke up, visiting hours were over and he made his way back to the hospital.

To his surprise Olivia was still up. Although the TV was on, she wasn't watching it. Instead she was on her phone.

"Hi." Fitz said as he walked over to the couch he thankfully had to spend one more night on.

Olivia ignored his simple greeting, continuing to scroll through her Facebook newsfeed and responding to comments on the picture she posted of her baby girl. Fitz let out a deep exhausted sigh as he sat down on the couch. He watched Olivia do whatever she was doing on her phone.

"I stopped by the apartment to make sure everything was set up for your and Aliyah's arrival." Fitz said, trying to make small talk with her only to again be met with silence.

Fitz knew she was still angry and hurt, but he found her attitude to be a bit immature and quite annoying. He knew it was a lot to ask of her given that she found out he was cheating on her only a few days ago, but the least she could do was acknowledge him. A simple head nod or glance his way would be fine with him.

"Well you wasted your time because I'm not staying there anymore. My parents are picking me and Liyah up tomorrow and we'll be staying with them." Olivia informed him matter-of-factly, finally acknowledging his presence in the room, which was better than nothing.

"I thought I was… nevermind. How am I supposed to spend time with my daughter if you're staying with your parents? The whole point of me buying an apartment was to give us space and privacy which we won't have if you're staying with your parents."

"Well you should've thought about that before you impregnated me and got caught living a double life. And what in the hell makes you think I am staying in an apartment that _you_ bought? I refused to stay in that place especially if you're staying there too. I want nothing to do with you but I have no choice since we have a baby together."

Fitz pinched the bridge of his nose. He was starting to get a headache from all the drama he had been dealing with for the past couple of days. The only time he felt a bit of happiness and relief was when Aliyah was around, better yet cradled in his arms. Right now he was in no mood to argue with Olivia. If she was going to be stubborn he would have to compromise with her.

"I'm not staying in the apartment. I'm going to stay at a hotel while I'm here, so there's no reason for you and Liyah to move in with your parents. Jenni will also be moving in the apartment to help you out if you need anything or a break or whatever. I want someone to be with you and Liyah all the time just in case your parents or myself can't get to you right away."

"I still don't want to stay there." Olivia stated stubbornly, folding her arms across her chest.

That was Fitz' breaking point, "Dammit Olivia, what do you want from me?"

"I don't want anything from you." Olivia responded, unfazed by his slightly raised voice. "Actually I take that back, I want you to get the hell out of my life."

"Well that's not going to happen so can you please just be civil with me for the sake of our daughter?"

"It would happen if you didn't knock me up with a child you wanted." Olivia mumbled, but not low enough because Fitz heard her.

He scoffed and shook his head, "You're right I did knock you up as you so eloquently put it but what I didn't do is pin you down, force your legs open, and have my way with you. I asked you to have my baby and you agreed. We both wanted to have a baby so don't you dare blame all of this on me. You willingly laid on your back and opened your legs to me."

"You're such a bastard."

"Why, because I was in a relationship with another woman when I fell in love with you? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. If I could go back and change things, I would but I can't. I have to live with that mistake every day of my life and not being with you is a reminder of that."

Olivia wanted to hate him so much, but he always knew what to say to break her walls down. She was still strong enough though to stand her ground. She was not going to let her guard down for him now and probably not ever.

"You're only sorry you got caught."

"No I'm sorry that I was a coward and convinced myself that I loved Mellie out of guilt instead of following my heart, which was telling me to leave her for you because you're the one I really love and am in love with. I mean I love Mellie too. How could I not? We spent five years together but I don't love her like I love you. I love her as a person and friend, nothing beyond that." Fitz admitted.

"Then why did you propose to her?"

"Guilt."

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows and asked, "What do you have to be guilty about?"

Fitz looked at her, expecting her to already know part of the answer to her own question. Olivia didn't say anything. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to answer.

"I felt guilty because I wasted two out of five years of her life that she could've spent with another man that was worthy of her heart, trust, love, time, and energy. When we first started dating she told me she was unable to have children, which didn't bother me at the time. I didn't even know if I wanted kids then anyway so I told her that her medical condition was not a problem because it didn't change how felt about her."

Olivia immediately felt guilty herself for having a baby with the man she loved when he was not just engaged to a woman, but a woman who was unable to bear his children. "I don't know what's more disgusting, the fact that you were in a relationship with me here and another woman in California or the fact that you promised her that her inability to have a child wouldn't be a problem only to turn around and get somebody else pregnant. That's a sick thing to do. I feel so bad for her. I hope she's not too heartbroken over an asshole like you."

"Olivia it's no-"

"Not what? What I think?"

"You wouldn't understand." Fitz said, looking away from her with a shake of his head.

"What's not to understand? You begin a relationship with one woman who can't have kids but you tell her it's okay because you still love her regardless. Fast forward a few years later, you meet a young college student that you claim to have fallen in love with and wanted to have your baby, which she stupidly does because she actually believed that you loved her."

"I do love you. It's much more complicated than that and if it weren't for me our precious daughter wouldn't be here right now."

"You're right about that last part. I don't regret having Liyah, she's the best thing that ever happened to me. I just regret having her with you because now I'm stuck with you for the next eighteen years." Olivia spat, causing Fitz to grimace at her harsh words.

He didn't know what to say after that. What she said cut him deeper than any blade could He knew she was just saying that to hurt him, but a part of him believed that she actually meant that. Before the baby shower, things between them were damn near perfect. They were on cloud nine. Fitz was a upset and felt he needed to do something to calm down and clear his mind. He got up from the couch without saying a word or looking in Olivia's direction. He kept his gaze to floor as he made his way out of the room. He had no idea where he was going, but wherever it was, needed to supply him with fresh air and silence. He thought about taking a drive, but he didn't want to deal with the New York traffic, so he took a walk in a nearby park where only a few teenagers were hanging at.

Olivia on the other hand, was struggling to fall asleep. Her body was filled with mixed emotions. A part of her felt bad for talking to and treating Fitz the way she did, but the other part of her felt like he deserved it, which he did. He lied, was unfaithful, and deceived both her and Mellie. What he did, she didn't know if she could ever forgive him for. What man would willingly begin a relationship with two different women, proposing to one, while purposely impregnating the other? Who did that? Olivia wondered if Big Jerry and Julia knew what their son was doing and if they did for how long.

They had to know. There was no way they could not be aware of his relationship with Mellie since they too lived in California and Fitz was very close to them. They had to know something was up unless Fitz lied to them, but wait… Olivia's head was starting to hurt from trying to figure all of this out. She was exhausted physically, emotionally, and mentally. She needed to get some sleep especially since she had a big day tomorrow. She would finally be able to take her baby girl home. Olivia made herself as comfortable as she could get in her hospital bed, eventually letting sleep overpower her body.

* * *

By the time Olivia woke the next morning, Fitz was back in her room. He was standing in front of the window with his back to her. She knew he had their daughter in his arms by the way they were positioned and from the rocking motion he was doing. Fitz was gently cooing at Aliyah.

"You are so beautiful you know that? Hm, you know that? You are the most adorable baby I've ever seen, yes you are. You look just like your mommy but with my eyes. I don't even want to think about you getting older. I'm gonna have a large gun collection to threaten any boy who dares come near you. In fact I'm going to hire bodyguards to keep the boys away, that way I don't have to buy you a chastity belt or send you to a convent." Fitz said in a light baby voice, even though he was dead serious.

Olivia didn't know whether to laugh at Fitz or scold him for talking to their baby like that. She chose to keep her mouth shut and continue silently watching the new daddy interact with his baby girl.

"I'm so excited you're finally here princess. I've been anxiously waiting to meet you for months along with your mommy and everyone else that's going to spoil you rotten." Fitz told Aliyah with a soft smile.

She was staring up at her daddy with her wide blue eyes that made his heart melt. Fitz leaned down and placed a feather like kiss on her small nose.

"I must admit that I'm also scared to be a daddy. Happy but also scared. I wasn't scared at first but that was when your mommy was with me. Daddy made a terrible mistake and because of that mommy's mad at me. I'm sorry sweetheart, not only did I fail your mommy but I failed you too. Because of my stupidity and selfishness, you're going to grow up with two parents that are not together. Not that there's anything wrong with that, you'll obviously get more presents but I wanted us to be a family. Do you think mommy would ever take me back? Hmm? You think mommy would ever take back your stupid daddy?"

That was the number one question Olivia constantly asked herself since she found out that Fitz had been two timing her and Mellie. She wanted to forgive him and take him back so badly that it hurt, but it didn't hurt as much as her broken heart did. Maybe sometime down the line she might consider taking him back. For the time being though, getting back together with him was off the table. Olivia was only going to put her time, energy, and focus on her daughter. Whatever Fitz chose to do was his business and she could care less. She did know that he and his left hand were going to be doing a lot of bonding for a while.

As much as Olivia didn't want to interrupt daddy daughter time between Fitz and Aliyah, she had to do it because the one sided conversation they were having was making her uncomfortable. She fake yawned and stretched her stiff limbs. Fitz turned around at the sound of her 'waking up'.

"Good morning." He said as he made his way over to her bed with Aliyah cradled in his arms.

"Morning." Olivia replied with a small smile with her eyes fixated on her mini me.

"Look who's finally up Liyah. That's right, you're mommy is. Do you wanna go to mommy? I bet you do. C'mon let's go to mommy." Fitz cooed.

He bent down to place Aliyah in her mother's awaiting arms. Before he stood back up, he kissed her forehead and moved to do the same to Olivia's. Fitz knew he was overstepping, being affectionate towards Olivia, but he couldn't resist the urge to do so.

Olivia was surprised by Fitz' bold action, however she did not pull away when his lips lingered seconds longer than they should have. To be honest, his soft lips felt good against her and had her missing their relationship even more. She couldn't allow herself to crumble under his touch though. The thought of him leaving later on to go back to California where his fiancé or ex-fiancé was, made her remember how much of a jerk he was. That was all she needed to think about to harden her back up.

Fitz noticed her change. He immediately felt the disconnection between them. He sighed and walked back over to the window with his back to Olivia again. He knew it was going to take a lot of apologizing, groveling, ass kissing, begging and pleading, hell maybe even kicking and screaming, in order to get back into Olivia's good graces. He just wished he could fast forward to the day where Olivia said she forgave him. Until that day came, he didn't know how he was going to survive, knowing that she hated him.

As if she could read his mind, Olivia told him, "I don't hate Fitz." At hearing that, Fitz spun around with gleam in his eyes. Although Olivia was staring at their daughter, she knew he had a hopeful look on his face. She hated to rain on his parade, but she also didn't want to give him false hope. Finally looking into his eyes, she spoke again, "Hate is too strong of a word. I don't and could never hate you even though you shattered my heart because you gave me the greatest gift I could ever ask for…" They both broke their eye contact to look down at their baby girl and smiled. "So I could never hate you but that doesn't mean I forgive you or I'll forgive you any time soon."

Even though that wasn't exactly what Fitz wanted to hear, he had to accept it whether he liked it or not, so with a head nod, that was what he did. "I know."

After they came to that understanding, they sat in silence, admiring the product of their love.

 **Author's Note: Okay, so I'm gonna end this chapter here. I'm not so sure about it, to be honest with you. I honestly have no idea about where I'm going with this mini FF. The first chapter came to me when I was listening to a song about a taken guy that was attracted to a woman who wasn't his girlfriend. The thing is the guy was still conflicted by the end of the song, so yeah I have no idea where this FF is going. Like I said before, I will gladly accept any ideas, thoughts, suggestions, etc. with open arms because right now I reached another mental road block. The show is giving me no inspiration at all, especially after seeing that good for nothing promo. I apologize for taking forever to update my other stories for those that read them. I'm just so disappointed in what the show has become and what happened to Fitz. At this point I would love to see him move on and be happy. I read somewhere that he's gonna start leaning on Abby. I'm kind of tempted to write an Abbitz FF, but I won't until I see what part 2 of S5 is about. I'm really only watching to get my Fitz/TG fix of the week. I miss seeing his presidential face on my TV screen every Thursday night. Anyway enough about that, I hope you guys found some enjoyment in this chapter and again any ideas, thoughts, suggestions, whatever are always more than welcomed!**


End file.
